It can be desirable to connect brand advertisers with their audiences through high quality, targeted, and brand safe campaigns at scale. For example, online videos can be classified using object, facial, and motion detection, which can enable advertisers to run ads on relevant content to their brand.
One of the biggest indicators of content type is often to discover specific people in videos. For example, finding personalities such as Barack Obama or Bill Clinton (or other political figures) is a strong indicator that a video is about politics. On the other hand, when finding people such as Dwyane Wade or Kobe Bryant (or other basketball players) there is a high chance that the video is related to basketball.
Although celebrities and high profile people are often easy to relate to specific video content, they appear only in a small fraction of the videos that are currently available in the Web. Therefore, it is difficult to determine the content type of most videos using the people in the videos because they usually include non-celebrity figures.